From Friends To Lovers
by Pigtails5
Summary: Ashley is the new girl and she becomes friends with Drake. Will they become more than friends? Read to find out. Story gets really interesting!
1. Partners

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Drake and Josh characters.

_**From Friends to Lovers**_

**Authors Note:** This is my first story, I hope you guys like it.

**Chapter 1: Partners**

_(Belleview High School. First day of school.)_

"Okay class I know it's only the second day of school, but we are going to start a project,"

said Mrs. Hayfer.

The class sighed.

"This project will be a big part of your grade. You will be working with a partner…"

"Yeah," the class shouted.

"…That I will be assigning," said Mrs. Hayfer.

The class sighed.

"I hate this she never assigns us with the people we like or the people we know. It's always someone we hate or someone we don't know," said Drake Parker to his step brother Josh Nichols.

"Well she doesn't do that to me," said Josh.

"That's 'cause you're the teacher's pet," said Drake.

"She's the only teacher who would ever assign a project on the first day!" Drake exclaimed.

"I will read the partners to you, Tom Deans and Jonathon James, Josh Nichols and Mindy Crenshaw…" said Mrs. Hayfer.

"Yesss," Josh exclaimed silently.

"… Drake Parker and Ashley Robinson," said Mrs. Hayfer. She stopped and looked at Drake smiling. Drake ignored her and looked around to find this Ashley Blake.

He remembered seeing her in his Spanish class. She has long, black straight hair with brown eyes. She had her hair tied back in a pony tail. Maybe working on this project with her won't be so bad thought Drake. When he looked at her she looked up and noticed Drake staring at her, she looked away quickly embarrassed. Drake looked away and smiled.

When Mrs. Hayfer finished reading the names she said, "Okay now I want you to get with your partners and discuss where your going to be working on your projects because your not going to have any time in class. And your projects will be due two weeks from now."

Drake got up to go sit near Ashley. She sits two rows away from Drake. "Hey, my name's Drake Parker."

"Hi, my name's Ashley Robinson."

"I haven't seen you here before, are you new?"

"Yeah, we just moved here two weeks ago."

"Where did you move from?"

"Santa Barbara."

"Cool…so we have a lot of time to finish this dumb project."

"Yeah, but we should start right away so we don't have to do it at the last minute."

"I guess your right."

"How 'bout we make a schedule, so we know what times and where we are going to do our project?"

"That's a good idea."

"Okay, so how 'bout we start Thursday at your house? Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's okay."

"Okay, so I'll make a copy of this and give it to you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Okay class the bell is going to ring in five minutes," said Mrs. Hayfer.

"So I'll see you around," said Drake

"Yeah, bye," said Ashley.

"Bye," said Drake.

* * *

_(Honors Chemistry, Second day of School. Ashley's Point of View)_

Mrs. Conway, the chemistry teacher said, "Today you are going to pick your lab partners. Make sure you pick carefully because your going to have the same partners or the whole year."

I looked around, I didn't know anybody. I was afraid no one would want to be my partner, cause I'm new and no one knew me.

"I'll give you five minutes to choose your partners and get to know them," Mrs. Conway explained.

Everyone got up and went to pick their partners. I just sat there, I didn't know who to pick and wasn't even sure they would want to be my partner. All of a sudden I saw a girl coming towards me.

"Hi, my name's Mindy Crenshaw," she said.

"Hi, my name's Ashley Robinson," I said.

"Do you want to be lab partners?"

"Yeah." I was excited someone actually wanted to be my lab partner.

"I know how it's like being the new kid, and it's not good. Do you like it here so far?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah, it's a good school and the teachers are pretty nice, and…"

Mrs. Conway got up and said, "Okay class, I am going to pass around a piece of paper and I want you and your partner to write your names, so I'll know who is working with who. Tomorrow there's going to be a new seating chart. You will be seating with your partner and you get to decide where you are going to sit. It's first come first serve…"

"Let's sit towards the back," I said.

"Yeah, lets try getting to class early tomorrow," said Mindy.

"…If there is any problem I will move you. For the rest of the period we are going to take notes. You will need your notebooks," Mrs. Conway finished.

**Authors Note:** Please Review and let me know if you like it. I will try to update A.S.A.P.


	2. Meeting Drake's Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Drake and Josh characters.

_**From Friends to Lovers**_

**Author's Note:** I'm very very sorry I took a long time to update this story! Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and have been waiting for me to put up the next one!

I forgot to say it in the last chapter but Drake, Josh, Ashley, and Mindy are all Seniors. And I changed the first chapter a little bit. Before I start I want you guys to know the class schedules…

**Drake:**

1. US Government/Economy

2. Chemistry

3. Business

4. P.E.

5. Algebra

6. English

**Ashley:**

1. US Government/Economy

2. P.E.

3. Business

4. Honors Chemistry

5. AP Statistics

6. English

**Mindy:**

1. US Government/Economy

2. Spanish 3

3. P.E.

4. Honors Chemistry

5. AP Statistics

6. English

**Josh:**

1. US Government/Economy

2. Honors Chemistry

3. P.E.

4. AP Statistics

5. Spanish 3

6. English

**Chapter 2: Meeting Drake's Parents**

_(Next day at school, English class)_

Drake always comes right when the bell rings. He saw Ashley getting out her notebook when he remembered she was suppose to give him the schedule of when they would be working together. So he walked over to her and said, "Hey Ashley."

"Hey Drake," said Ashley

"So do you have the schedule?" asked Drake.

She got out a piece paper with a color-coded chart on it. "Yeah, here you go" she said while handing him the paper.

"Thanks" said Drake.

"So, I'll see you at your house today," said Ashley.

"Ye..."

"SIT DOWN DRAKE!" said Mrs. Hayfer walking into class.

Drake hurrys to his seat whispering, "I hate her soo much."

* * *

_(In Drake's house)_

Drake was watching tv, waiting for Ashley to show up. He had told her were his house was. The door bell rings, Drake yells "I'll get it!" to his parents, who were in the kitchen. He turns off the tv and gets up to answer the door.

"Hey," said Ashley.

"Hey, come on in," said Drake.

Ashley follows Drake into the kitchen, where Drake's mother is sweeping the floor and Drake's father is drying the dishes.

"Hey mom, dad this is Ashley. Were working on a project together for English," said Drake.

Drake's dad shook Ashley's hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Ashley."

"Nice to meet you too, said Ashley"

"We'll be in my room working," said Drake.

"Have fun," said Drake's mom.

Drake leads Ashley to his and Josh's room.

Ashley looks around and saids, "Nice room."

"Thanks," said Drake. It's mine and my brother, Josh's room. You know Josh?"

"The one with the big head?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Drake.

After working on their project for an hour. Ashley got up to stretch and said, "Lets stop, I'm tired."

"This is the most work, I have ever done," said Drake.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah, not really"

"I was just kidding."

There was a few moments of silence.

"So, tell me something about yourself," said Drake.

"What do you want to know," said Ashley.

"Ahh...Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, Do you have any brothers or sisters besides Josh?"

"I have a little sister, Megan. But she isn't an average little girl. She's always pulling pranks on me and Josh"

"Sisterly love. I bet deep down she loves you guys"

"Yeah"

"Now your turn. Tell me something about yourself."

"Well I love to sing and write songs"

"Really, thats so cool. I've got to listen to you someday."

_They talked a little while longer about random things._

"Well I should be going," said Ashley.

"Okay, I'll see you at school and were working on the project at your house on Thursay."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

**Author's Note: **So how was it! Please review!

And thanks to everyone who took the time to read my story and leave a review.


	3. Meeting Ashley's Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Drake and Josh characters.

_**From Friends to Lovers**_

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 3: Meeting Ashley's Parents**

_(Thursday, at Ashley's house)_

It was 3:00, when the door bell rang. Ashley opened the door and saw Drake standing there.

"Hi," said Ashley.

"Hey," said Drake.

"Come in," said Ashley.

Drake followed her in and looked around.

"Mom, this is Drake and were working on that project I told you about," said Ashley.

Drake shook Ashley's mother's hand, and she said, "Nice to meet you, Drake."

"Same here," said Drake.

"Mom were going upstairs to my room," said Ashley.

"Okay honey, I'll bring up snacks for you guys in a few minutes." said Ashley's mom.

While they were going up the stairs, Drake asked, "Where's your dad?"

"He's at work," replied Ashley

Ashley opened the door to her room. Drake looked around, there was a bed in the middle of the room and on the both sides of the bed their were cabinets. There were two stuffed animals on the bed, the color of the bed sheets and the walls was baby blue.

"So, your favorite color is blue?" said Drake.

"How'd you guess," she joked. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green," replied Drake.

They started working on their project. After an hour and half. Drake said, "I should get going now."

"Okay...I'll come downstairs with you," said Ashley.

Ashley's Mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner and Ashley's Dad was in the kitchen too. Ashley and Drake went into the kitchen. Ashley said, "Hi Dad." As she went to hug her Dad.

"Hello, Honey," Said Mr. Robinson

"Dad this is Drake Parker," said Ashley while she was pointing at Drake "were working on a project together for English."

"Hello, Sir" said Drake while shaking his hand.

"Hello, Drake," he replied.

"Well, I'll be leaving now," said Drake.

"Bye," said Mr. Robinson and Mrs. Robinson

* * *

_(Monday, Fifth period, Math Analysis)_

The dismissal bell rang, and everyone started packing up. Ashley and Mindy were sitting next to each other. Mindy was done packing and waited for Ashley, they had the same class next period. When Ashley was done packing they started walking to their next class.

"We have a lot of homework for Honors Chemistry and Math Analysis," said Ashley.

"Yeah," agreed Mindy, "Hey, Why don't you come to my house and we could it together?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," agreed Ashley.

"Lets see, we get out of school at 2:40, so come around 3:30," said Mindy

"Okay," said Ashley.

* * *

_(In Mindy's House)_

Ashley and Mindy had finished their homework and were talking about random things, when the topic came to Ashley working on the English project with Drake.

"I feel sorry for you,"said Mindy.

"Why?" asked Ashley.

"Cause you have to work with Drake. He's rude and all he cares about is girls."

"He's nice to me."

"Well he's always rude to me, but maybe thats because we never get along. Were always fighting."

"Do you like him," teased Ashley.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" yelled Mindy.

"Calm down. I was just kidding. I know Josh is your boyfriend."

"Sometimes I can't stand him...Anyways Drake has never had a girlfriend for more than a month. He's a big flirt."

"I've kind of noticed that."

They talked a little bit more about other things and then Ashley left.

**Author's Note:** The story is probably boring right now, but it gets interesting...Please leave a review!


End file.
